pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Mertens
Finn (znany także jako Człowiek Finn '''oraz Finn Ludzki Chłopiec''' i Pen w [[Pilot|Pilocie]]) to główny bohater serialu Pora na Przygodę. Jego damskim odpowiednikiem jest Fionna. Wygląd thumb|Finn drapiący się po tyłku (kliknij by obejrzeć animacje) W pierwszym sezonie był to dwunastoletni chłopiec. Teraz Finn ma czternaście lat. Jest bardzo wysoki i chudy. Ma wybite kilka zębów. Jego oczy to małe czarne kropki. Finn ma blond włosy, które po raz pierwszy mogliśmy zobaczyć w odcinku "Obcinanie włosów". Finn zdjął tam czapkę spod której wyleciały długie włosy, o złocistych refleksach, jednak obciął je i dał Drzewnej Wiedźmie. Zaczęły szybko odrastać, co widać w kilku odcinkach. Po odcinku "Obcinanie włosów" coraz częściej zdejmuje czapkę i pokazuje włosy. W odcinku "Davey" ściął włosy na półłyso i przemalował je na czarno, a z części z nich zrobił wąsy. W późniejszych odcinkach ma blond włosy, które są krótkie. Nosi czapkę, z dwoma "uszkami" wystającymi z góry. Czapka jest zainspirowana postacią Bueno Niedźwiedzia, z komiksu twórcy Pory na Przygodę. Rysownik mówił, że czapka jest "czadowa". Obejmuje jego całą głowę oprócz twarzy. Nosi także niebieski T-shirt, krótkie niebieskie spodnie, zielony plecak, białe zrolowane skarpety i parę czarnych butów. W odcinku Escape from the Cytadell traci rękę, a za sprawą magicznej odżywki z krwii strażnika na jej miejscu wyrasta kwiatek. Nie wiadomo co dalej z ręką. thumb thumb|Pierwszy pocałunek Finna i Ogniowej Królewny. Historia Jak dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup", Finn został porzucony w lesie, gdy był niemowlakiem. Opowiadał, że zrobił kupkę na dużego liścia, po czym na niego upadł i leżał tam płacząc, dopóki nie znaleźli go Margaret oraz Joshua. Wychowali go razem z Jake'iem, który został jego przybranym bratem (tak samo jak Jermaine). W odcinku "Wspomnienia wspomnień" Finn śpiewa jego "Piosenkę Dziecka", w łazience, która znajdowała się w domu Margaret i Joshua'y, o czym świadczą zdjęcia w holu. W odcinku Sługus, gdy Finn jest zapytany o swoich prawdziwych rodziców powiedział, że "ponoć wyskoczył z kapusty", natomiast w odcinku "Zuza Silna" podczas rozmowy z Królewną Balonową, Finn przyznaje, że zawsze, gdy mówi o swoich przodkach, robi się "bardzo smutny i dziwny", ponieważ nigdy nie spotkał innego człowieka. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, boi się klaunów i pająków. W Pilocie W tym odcinku jedyny raz występuje jako Pen. Wyglądem bardzo przypomina obecnego Finna, lecz ma nieco inną głowę i głos. Pen, podobnie jak Finn, ma przyjaciela Jake'a. thumb|Pen (z lewej), pierwowzór Finn'a oraz Jake (z prawej) Wiek Na początku miał 12 lat. W odcinku "Pociąg tajemnic" obchodził urodziny, więc jednocześnie miał już od tego odcinka 13 lat. Prawdopodobnie przechodzi mutację, ponieważ, gdy krzyczy, jego głos się załamuje. W wywiadzie na początku 2012 roku twórca powiedział, że Finn ma już 14 lat.thumb|left|Królewna Ognia i Jake udający Finna. Charakter Jest zwykłym nastolatkiem, dlatego zachowuje się jak przeciętny nastolatek (lubi zabawę, kocha przygody, zakochuje się itp.) z wyjątkiem tego, że jest bohaterem. Często musi przeciwstawić się siłom zła. Ma w sobie wiarę i honor. Czasem zdarza mu się zbyt zdenerwować albo nie panować nad swoimi emocjami. Zawsze chce komuś zaimponować swoją siłą i odwagą. Bardzo nie lubi, gdy Lodowy Król porywa królewny. Jest on bardzo żywiołowym chłopcem, który lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę. Uważa, że wszędzie "czai się" przygoda i na nią nigdy nie jest za późno. Ma duży potencjał (np. rozwiązał zagadkę w odcinki "Złodziej jabłek"). Gdy słucha muzyki, ma otwartą buzię i wygląda, jakby się nudził. Zdolności Fizyczne Finn jest biegły w wielu sztukach walki. Dobrze walczy wręcz, a w odcinku "Czarodziej" opanował magię do perfekcji (pomimo tego w dalszych odcinkach nie widać, żeby Finn używał tej zdolności). Jest szybki i zwinny. W wielu odcinkach widać, że jest bardzo silny. Jego waleczne umiejętności widać w odcinku "Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup", gdzie bił się z dorosłymi awanturnikami albo gdy w odcinku "Donek" walczy z trawiastym ogrem Donkiem. Ogólnie Finn walczył z wieloma potworami przekraczającymi jego rozmiar. Siłę Finna widać w odcinku "Śmiertelny upadek", gdzie bez trudu podnosi i kładzie na łóżko Królewnę Balonową. Ponadto był w stanie wyrwać drzewo i uderzyć nim w gigantycznego pająka (odc. W sieci). Zaś w odcinku "W lochu tatusia", kiedy wbił miecz w oko złego potwora, był wstanie lekko go podnieść i przerzucić. Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość potwora musiał ważyć co najmniej kilka ton. Te wszystkie czynniki wskazują na to, że Finn ma nadludzką siłę. W odc. Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy opanował też sztukę Lo-dżitsu, ale podobnie jak z magią, nie używa tej zdolności w kolejnych odcinkach. Plastyczne Oprócz zdolności kopania tyłków potworów widać, że Finn ma zdolności rzemieślnicze i plastyczne. Opanował w pewnym stopniu origami, jak pokazano w odcinku "Ricardio - Człowiek-Serce", gdzie zrobił papierowego żurawia dla Królewny Balonowej . Poza tym w odcinku "Prawdziwy Finn" skonstruował rzeźbę Słodkiego Królestwa ze swojej śliny. Jest również nieco utalentowany w tworzeniu prostych maszyn: w odcinku "Ogród Wiedźmy" zrobił funkcjonalną katapultę. Muzyczne Finn lubi śpiewać, a po połknięciu małego komputera ciągle wymyśla nowe piosenki. Do tego umie grać na flecie, wiemy to z odcinka "Więźniowie Miłości", gdzie przez chwilę zagrał na nim, a później rzucił instrumentem w Lodowego Króla, ale w locie flet się rozpadł. W odcinku "Potworek tatusia", nasz muzykalny bohater gra na tamburynie. W odc. "Brakujący element" zaśpiewał piosenkę "Kim dla Ciebie być". Różne Finn lubi grać w gry wideo, a w niektórych jest bardzo dobry (przykładowo Mistrz Przygody, czyli gra, w którą grali na BMO (odc. Pora na Biznes). Jak pokazał odcinek "W sieci", Finn potrafi pluć bardzo wysoko i daleko. Broń Finn używa olbrzymiej ilości broni: - Miecze (jego ulubione): - Zardzewiały miecz: jest to krótki miecz o żółtym zniszczonym ostrzu i prostej czarnej rękojeści. Najczęściej używana przez niego broń. - Miecz o drewnianej rękojeści: jest to krótki miecz o białym ostrzu i jasno brązowej drewnianej rękojeści. Używany w pierwszych sezonach na przemiennie z zardzewiałym. - Stary miecz z pobojowiska: Ten miecz zdobył w odcinku "Prosto z Nocosfery" na pobojowisku przy lesie. Jest to długi miecz o szarym ostrzu, jelec jest wykonany z ciemnego drewna, taszka jest ozdobiona zielonymi kryształami, głowica wygląda jak mała ludzka czaszka. - Rodowy miecz wykuty z krwi Demona: Jest to rodowy miecz rodziny Jake'a, zdobyty w odcinku "W lochu tatusia", do którego stworzenia została użyta krew demona. Ów demon pojawiał się kilka razy na zmianę grożąc, to błagając o zwrot krwi, lecz Joshua jak i Finn z Jake'iem pozostali głusi na jego prośby i odesłali go zaklęciem wygnania. Jest to miecz półtoraręczny, przypominający krzyż celtycki. Ma kolor czerwony, głowica przypomina ząb lub pazur. Został zniszczony w odcinku Play Date. - Miecz z trawy: kupiony od trawiastego czarodzieja w odcinku Blade of Grass. Jest jak dotąd najsilniejszym mieczem Finna. Potrafi wyciąć jego podobiznę z wielu rzeczy, dodatkowo potrafi się zwijać i przekształcać. Ostrze przywiązało się do ręki Finna. - Lekka kusza: Finn nie jest dobrym strzelcem, więc bardzo rzadko używa tej broni. Na dodatek posiada do niej tylko jeden bełt. -Magiczne rękawice - widoczne w filmie były trzy:rękawica Bilego - błękitna stalowa rękawica z sześcioma palcami oraz zielonym okiem. Co ciekawe, broń ta posiadała własne uczucia i potrafiła się obrazić na Finna za to, że ją uderzył. Została zniszczona przez Króla Złego. Magiczne rękawice z domku na drzewie: jedna przypomina tę Bilego, druga jest wielkości człowieka - Pociski: prawdopodobnie pozostałości po Wielkiej Wojnie Grzybów, które zostały odnalezione przez bohaterów. Ciekawostki *Razem z Jake'iem pokonał Farmę, legendarnego wojownika Lśniącego Chaosu. *Uważa, że Jake jest przystojny. *Jego ulubionym daniem są klopsy i pieczeń mięsna. *W swojej linii czasowej (po wypowiedzeniu życzenia u Prismo) nie ma jednej ręki, zamiast niej ma rękę mechaniczną, przypominającą rękę robota. *Jego wygląd w odcinku Finn the Human oraz Jake the Dog jest nieco zmieniony. Ma on szpiczasty nos, jego oczy to już nie tylko dwie czarne kropki, ale normalne ludzkie oczy, posiada on mechaniczną rękę oraz trochę inne ubrania. *W odcinkach Finn the Human i Jake the Dog ma na nazwisko Martens oraz ma on mamę, tatę i młodszego brata. *W odcinku Jake the Dog zakłada Koronę Lodowego Króla, by ugasić pożar jego miasteczka, lecz przez przypadek odpala on też bombę atomową zamrożoną przez Szymona Petrikova. *W odcinku Szafa Marceliny widział nagą Marcelinę i był tym faktem mocno speszony. *W odcinku Jake the Dad ma koszulkę z odwróconym napisem "Best Uncle" (Najlepszy Wujek). *Przez pewien czas był Królem Goblinów. *Jego pierwowzorem jest Pen. *Jego powiedzeniami są "matematycznie", "algebraicznie", "geometrycznie", "pierwiastkowo", "rombowo". *Zjadł kiedyś sojowego człowieka. *Często jest zamieniany w różne rzeczy, np. Kryształowego Człowieka, Grudkę, Zombi, Stopę, Kota, Demona i Uściskołaka. *Jest chory na koulrofobię (lęk przed klaunami). *W odcinku Dziękuję pocałował Lodowego Króla w policzek. *Czasami widać u niego brwi. *W odcinku Puhoy ma mechaniczną rękę zrobioną z poduszek, podobnie jak w odcinkach "Finn the Human" oraz "Jake the Dog", a także w swoim lustrzanym odbiciu w odcinku Król Robak. *Podobno wyskoczył z kapusty (dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku Sługus ). *Kiedy czegoś nie rozumie i nie może znaleźć rozwiązania wypiera się tego i usuwa to z umysłu. Tak było z nawiedzonym domem i światem poduszek. *W odcinku "Pilot" ma 5 palców. *Często się rumieni. *Wiele królewien jest w nim zakochanych. *Kiedy Słoniczka była Kwarcjanną, chciała go poślubić. *Gdy myśli o swoich ludzkich krewnych, robi się dziwny i smutny. *W odc. "Chodź ze mną" 2 razy przebrał się za lutniarza. *W odc. "Czarodziej" nauczył się wielu sztuczek magicznych, jednak w dalszych odcinkach ich nie używa. *W odc. "Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy" razem z Jake'iem nauczyli się Lo-jitsu, jednak w dalszych odcinkach go nie używają. *Istniały podejrzenia, że Zły to jego ojciec. *Płacze, kiedy robi kupę. Możemy dowiedzieć się tego od Jake'a w odcinku "Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup". *Królewna Balonowa pocałowała go w usta. *Nie lubi koreańskiej kuchni Jake'a i Panny Jednorożek (choć nawet nie spróbował tylko zatkał nos jak poczuł zapach). *Ustabilizował pocałunkiem Królewnę Ognia. *W sezonie piątym i czwartym ma wiele różnych (ale podobnych) fryzur. Jego włosy są pokazywane częściej, niż w pozostałych sezonach. *W odc. "Pilot" występuje jako Pen. *Nie umie grać na altówce. *W poprzednich życiach był motylkiem, kometą, różową masą i Shoko. (odc. The Vault) *Są przypuszczenia, że '''Piosenka Końcowa '''jest piosenką, którą śpiewała mu jego mama. *Gościnnie wystąpił w 22 odcinku 7 sezonu Futuramy.thumb|W Futuramie *W swoim domu ma urwane zdjęcie gołej kobiety na ścianie. *Uważa, że jest słodki i dlatego wszyscy chcą go zjeść. *Pocałował kiedyś świetlika. *Finn lunatykuje. *W innych wymiarach, w swoich wyobrażeniach, a także w przyszłości, którą wskazywała Magiczna Kula w odcinku "Dungeon Train" ma rękę robota. *W odcinku "The Box Prince" zamiast czapki nosi pudełko na głowie. *Jest daltonistą (to, co jest zielone, widzi jako czerwone). (odc. Red Starved) *Nosi pod koszulką różowy kryształ, przez który może rozmawiać z Królewną Balonową. *W odcinku The Pit rozumiał Koreański, w poprzednich jednak nie. *Od odcinka "Obcinanie włosów" częściej zdejmuje czapkę. *W odcinku "Strażnicy promieni słońca" przez moment miał 5 palców. *Bardzo lubi śpiewać. *Połknął mały komputerek, dzięki któremu może mówić robotycznym głosem. *Ojciec Finna żyje, lecz jest uwięziony w Kryształowej Cytadeli. *W odcinku Billy's Bucket List pozbył się lęku przed Oceanem. *Nie wiadomo skąd Król Zły oraz wszystkie królewny znają jego imię. *W odcinku Sygnatura cieplna duchy chcą wyssać mózg jemu i Jake'owi. *W odcinku Ciarki rozbił ściane. *W powyżej podanym odcinku rzucił Królewne Balonową na kanape. *W odcinku Escape From The Citadel stracił rekę. *Kiedyś był uściskołakiem. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Ssaki Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Domku Na Drzewie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Pen Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka pilotażowego